False Friends
by Aura90
Summary: DxG. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero sus caminos han vuelto a cruzarse ahora que sus vidas han dado un vuelco inesperado para caer en unas jaulas de las que no podrán salir sin ayuda. La pregunta es: ¿Lo conseguirán?¡Chapter 5 up!
1. Capítulo I

**…: FALSE FRIENDS :…**

-By Aura90

-Summary:

D/G. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero los caminos se entrecruzan cuando el pasado comienza a estar distorsionado por los recientes acontecimientos. Sus vidas han dado un vuelco inesperado para caer en unas jaulas de las que no podrán salir sin ayuda. La pregunta es¿Lo conseguirán?

**· CAPITULO I ·**

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Hacía rato que la luna había salido de su escondite cuando llegó a aquel parque solitario. Intranquilo, avanzó por el estrecho camino de tierra que conducía al recinto infantil sin dejar de mirar con angustia a su alrededor. Odiaba aquella sensación, como si alguien le siguiera. Aunque, claro, en su situación… Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que aquello ya solo formaba parte de un lejano pasado. Ya no era aquel crío arrogante o, al menos, en cierto modo. Ahora era un cobarde, como su querido padre le había dejado bien claro el día que se marchó. Se maldijo a si mismo por haber sido tan idiota como para seguirlo como un perrito faldero durante todos esos años, y gracias a su distracción acabó en el suelo, con la palma de las manos y las rodillas llenas de tierra, y alguna pequeña herida sin importancia. Se incorporó, miró hacia atrás y, enfurecido, le dio una patada a la piedra culpable de su caída. Luego siguió caminando, con la misma inseguridad que al principio.

Ya casi había llegado frente al oxidado y solitario columpio del parque cuando oyó un ruido a sus espaldas. Su reacción fue instantánea: sacó la varita y apuntó al lugar. Lo primero que vio fue un arbusto reseco, pero un poco más atrás había una figura casi indetectable que caminaba hacia él.

-¡Ey, M¿Qué haces¿Has visto al Potter feroz?- el intruso rió sonoramente y se acercó.

-Si no quieres que tu tonta esposa muggle tenga que vestir de negro será mejor que te calles, Z- sacudió levemente la varita y logró que apareciera una débil luz en su extremo.

Los dos quedaron semi-iluminados. Al menos lo suficiente como para distinguir unas maltrechas túnicas con varios desgarros y, el primero, una tez pálida que le daba aspecto de fantasma. Ambos llevaban dos abrigos largos y negros, con varios bultos sospechosos en los bolsillos.

-Uuuuuu…Que miedo- dijo Z con sarcasmo- Como si me importara esa¡ja!

-Deja de hacer el payaso- le espetó M- Si sigues así, tu mujercita no dudará en ponerte los papeles del divorcio para cenar; y si eso pasara, yo me enfadaría mucho contigo…- pasó la varita de un lado a otro de su cuello con una mueca siniestra- ¿Lo has traído?-añadió, intentando acortar lo máximo posible aquel encuentro.

-¿Acaso dudas de mí?- sin esperar respuesta, Z hurgó en un pequeño bolsillo de su vestimenta y sacó una bolsita- Ahora es tu turno.

-¡Toma!-M le lanzó un pequeño saco de tela. Su contenido tintineó mientras cortaba el aire- ¡Y lárgate!

-¡Por Dios¡Menudo comportamiento! Me pregunto que diría tu mami si te viera siendo tan…descortés-Z se agachó y recogió su recompensa- ¡Hasta otra, M! Si aún sigues vivo, claro- añadió, y acto seguido se alejó por entre los árboles.

Aquel tipo, Blaise Zabini, se había vuelto insoportable esos últimos años. Naturalmente, había seguido los pasos de su madre en busca de la fortuna, y ya era habitual que cada pocos meses cambiara de esposa, muggle o no. Para Zabini lo único que existía eran él mismo y su oro…No le gustaba juntarse con gente como él. Al menos, no desde que se había marchado tras la caída del Señor Oscuro. No obstante, Z era el único que podía conseguir todo lo que quería. En cierto modo, se parecía a aquella rata, Colagusano…Petegrew, que nunca fue muy fiable.

Se acercó al columpio y se sentó. Durante un tiempo lo único que hizo fue observar el horizonte, reflexionando sobre su situación. Finalmente, abrió la bolsita y revolvió un poco su contenido con el dedo índice. Mientras lo hacia, se sorprendió al ver lo bajo que había caído. Se hallaba en un profundo abismo, y salir de él se había convertido en un sueño inalcanzable.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde cuando Ginny Weasley apareció dentro de la vieja y maltrecha cabina telefónica que servía como entrada al Ministerio de Magia. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubarrones negros, y caía una intensa lluvia otoñal. Sin embargo, salió de la cabina y anduvo por las calles, desérticas ese día, hasta llegar a una cafetería del centro, sin darle importancia al clima. Nadie habría dicho que había estado caminando bajo la lluvia durante más de quince minutos. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba totalmente seco, al igual que la ropa muggle que llevaba. Ni una sola gota de agua había conseguido tocarla a pesar de que carecía de un paraguas.

El local al que había entrado estaba abarrotado, a pesar de todo. Se trataba de un pequeño recinto con poca decoración, y ocupado casi en su totalidad por mesitas metálicas que variaban de tamaño según el lugar, y sillas del mismo diseño que estas. De fondo sonaba una música ambiental, ahogada por el sonido de la gente charlaba animadamente mientras tomaba un café o, en algunos casos, chocolate caliente. La joven se apresuró a ocupar una mesa en un rincón desde donde se veía perfectamente el exterior a través de un gran ventanal. Cogió la carta y la miró con desgana.

-¡Hola¿Llevas mucho esperando?- dijo una joven castaña, sentándose al otro lado de la mesa, frente a ella.

-¡Hola, Herms! No. Acabo de llegar- contestó la pelirroja, intentando parecer animada.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Gin?- Hermione Granger le quitó la carta de las manos y leyó la lista de bebidas- Tomaré un batido de chocolate con nata- añadió, cuando un camarero llegó a la mesa.

-Yo un té…con limón.

-Ahora contéstame- ordenó la castaña cuando el camarero se alejó- ¿Se lo han dado a ella, no?

-¿Si lo sabes, por qué preguntas?- Ginny cruzó los brazos, enfadada- ¿De verdad creías que me darían a mi ese trabajo¡Esa tía se acuesta con el jefe¡Estaba cantado que lo conseguiría!- exclamó, furiosa, aunque moderando la voz para que solo la oyera su amiga- ¡Este Ministerio da asco! No entiendo como se me ocurrió entrar a trabajar ahí…

-Querías cambiar las cosas- le recordó Hermione- O eso me dijiste.

-Eso fue hace mucho, cuando aún era una cría que acababa de terminar Hogwarts y pretendía cambiar el mundo. Pero con el tiempo aprendes que hay cosas que nunca cambian, que son imposibles de realizar…- echó un poco de azúcar en el té que el camarero le acababa de llevar.

-A veces esas cosas nos parecen imposibles porque nos rendimos a medio camino- Hermione se llevó una cucharada de nata a la boca- Creo que esto quedó demostrado varias veces mientras estuvimos en el castillo.

-Aquello no fueron más que simples coincidencias- Ginny se acercó la taza a los labios y bebió un poco- De todas formas, Hogwarts no es lo mismo que el Ministerio. Ese lugar es un antro de corrupción, y dudo que cambie…Además, no se que tiene que ver todo esto con lo que teníamos que hablar. ¡No me líes más, Herms!

-Esta bien…-Hermione apartó su copa, donde tan solo quedaban algunos restos de nata- Iré al grano- sonrió- Quiero que me ayudes a organizar la reunión de antiguos alumnos.

-¿Una reunión¡¿Es una broma!

-El de las bromas tontas es tu hermano- la castaña sacó un sobre y se lo entregó para que leyera- Me llegó el otro día- explicó, mientras su amiga leía la carta que había en el interior- Por supuesto, es secreto absoluto. Nadie debe saber lo que estamos haciendo o acabaría en fracaso… ¿Qué dices?

-Que están locos si piensan que la gente se creerá esto- respondió Ginny.

-¡Oh, venga Gin!- suplicó Hermione- Aunque solo sea porque te mueres de ganas de ver a cierto moreno-

-No me muero de ganas de ver a Harry- replicó la pelirroja- No inventes chismes, me recuerdas a Rita Skeeter…Pero bueno, te ayudaré siempre y cuando no te pongas pesada.

Dos horas después Ginny salió de la cafetería con un terrible dolor de cabeza. En cuanto había aceptado, Hermione había empezado a contarle uno por uno todos los planes que había hecho para la decoración, la comida, y hasta las conversaciones que tendrían. Así había estado durante una hora y media hasta que se le había ocurrido echarle un vistazo al reloj y había salido corriendo alegando que tenía algo importante que hacer.

La lluvia había parado y hacía rato que el sol se había puesto, por lo que era casi imposible saber si seguía nublado. Las farolas aún no estaban encendidas, algo bastante inusual. La calle tan solo estaba alumbrada por las luces de algún local o comercio que permanecía abierto. Caminando con cuidado para no chocar con nadie, Ginny se dirigió hacia el bloque de pisos donde vivía, a unas calles de allí. Podría haber usado la magia sin correr riesgos, pero andar era la única forma que tenía para hacer un poco de ejercicio, y le parecía una tontería usar la aparición para ahorrarse cinco minutos de paseo.

Las luces se encendieron de pronto cuando dobló la esquina, y el brillo la cegó por unos instantes. Cerró los ojos, al tiempo que sentía su cuerpo chocar contra algo. Cuando los abrió, estaba en el suelo, y frente a ella había un chico rubio ataviado con una vieja túnica y un abrigo negro, que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos también desde el suelo.

-¡Mira por donde vas!- exclamó el individuo, poniéndose en pie.

-Ya lo hago- replicó Ginny, imitándole- Pero no sabía que a los burros les dejaban ir por la acera.

-¿Qué me has llamado, Weasley!

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron como platos. Miró al joven de arriba abajo varias veces hasta que por fin pudo pronunciar algo.

-Malfoy…- dijo con repulsión.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Comentarios de la autora (Aury): lectura voluntaria (puede contener orateces).

Hi!

¿Por donde empezar…? Este es mi primer fictie G/D, y también el primero con algo de romance (entiéndase: algo más de lo que suelo escribir de este genero. Soy más de misterios y tragedias, creo, y también de comedias), así que espero que no sea mucha decepción -' Aunque no pienso llevarlo por el camino de "vida de color rosa". Me daría miedo escribir algo así, es demasiado bonito xD

Si alguien quiere dejar algún review (igual nadie quiere…), preferiría que fuera algo constructivo. Me halaga que me digan que "la historia esta genial" o que "escribes súper bien" (ya me gustaría xD), pero mis historias tienen fallos (a montón) y, si nadie me indica cuales son, no puedo mejorar lo que escribo -además, me gusta que la gente me pregunte, jeje. También acepto reviews de gente a la que no le guste la historia, pero sin incluir insultos u otro tipo de palabras hirientes (porque, si eso ocurre, los ignoraré totalmente). Y, bueno, si nadie quiere, no problem :P

Creo que ya esta todo, jeje. Ni idea de cuando podré actualizar, así que no pongo fechas. Pero espero hacerlo en un par de semanas...

Aura90


	2. Capítulo II

…**: FALSE FRIENDS :…**

-By Aura90

-Summary:

D/G. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero los caminos se entrecruzan cuando el pasado comienza a estar distorsionado por los recientes acontecimientos. Sus vidas han dado un vuelco inesperado para caer en unas jaulas de las que no podrán salir sin ayuda. La pregunta es¿Lo conseguirán?

**· CAPITULO II ·**

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron como platos. Miró al joven de arriba abajo varias veces hasta que por fin pudo pronunciar algo.

-Malfoy…- dijo con repulsión.

-Vaya…parece que tu memoria no es tan pobre como tu familia- se burló él.

Al instante la varita de Ginny apuntó a su pecho. La había sacado de un bolsillo de la chaqueta en cuanto había reconocido a su interlocutor. Draco la miró a los ojos.

-Todavía soy una experta en mocomurciélagos, así que cuida lo que dices si no quieres probarlo de nuevo- susurró- Lo siento, tengo que irme. No me gusta mucho hablar con serpientes- añadió, dándole la espalda y marchándose en dirección a su casa.

-Maldita…-murmuró el rubio, furioso, pero no lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a seguirla.

Miles de preguntas asaltaban la cabeza de Ginny mientras caminaba. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o Malfoy iba vestido como un vagabundo? Por mucho que había intentado tapar su túnica con el abrigo, eran evidentes los desgarros y las manchas en esta… ¿Qué habría sucedido para que llevara puesto algo así? Esa familia de mortífagos siempre había alardeado de su alta posición social. No eran de los que se vestirían de mendigos para pasear por el centro de Londres. ¿Y los bultos en los bolsillos¿En que estaría metido ese idiota¿Y por qué diablos estaba pensando en eso¿Acaso alguien le estaba haciendo vudú? No, esa última pregunta era una tontería. ¿Por qué iba alguien a hacerle vudú? Se rió de si misma por pensar en algo así.

Casi ni se inmutó de que ya estaba plantada frente a la puerta de su casa. Rebuscó en un bolsillo, sacó las llaves del piso y las metió en la cerradura para abrir. En cuanto empujó la puerta, Pigwidgeon ululó desde su jaula pidiendo comida. Había adoptado a la lechuza después de salvarla de ser ahogada en el WC tras unas breves palabras de su hermano Ron: "¡Maldito bicho presumido!". Le costaba admitir que tenía razón…a Pig le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

-¡No armes tanto escándalo!- le dijo, mientras dejaba sus cosas en una silla.

No le gustaba que la lechuza hiciera mucho ruido mientras estaba allí. A pesar de que había procurado insonorizar el piso con magia para que los vecinos no oyeran nada, le preocupaba que en algún momento el hechizo dejara de funcionar. Además era muy propensa a los dolores de cabeza, sobre todo en esa época de malas rachas que estaba experimentando, y los chillidos de Pig solían ser muy molestos.

Después de llenar el comedero de la lechuza, Ginny se tumbó en el pequeño sofá de la salita y cerró los ojos, intentando pensar en alguno tranquilo. Sin embargo, habían pasado demasiadas cosas ese día, y sabía con certeza que los siguientes iban a ser mucho peores…

:

-¡Mierda!- murmuró Draco entre dientes cuando la pelirroja hubo desaparecido.

Había intentado tapar su túnica a toda prisa en cuanto la había reconocido. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que ella la había visto. Siempre salía de noche para que nadie del mundo mágico le reconociera… ¡y al final había acabado siendo descubierto por una Weasley, la amiga de Potter! Seguro que al final él y el otro Weasley acabarían enterándose… Tenía claro que estaba pagando por sus acciones pasadas, pero aquello era demasiado.

Cuando por fin se calmó lo suficiente como para orientarse se hallaba en una calle cercana a la del encuentro. Entró en el primer portal y subió hasta el primer piso. Allí, tras una fuerte patada a la puerta, entró a la vivienda de la derecha, que algunos días antes había pertenecido a una pareja de muggles atontados a los que había echado con un poco de ayuda de su vieja varita, no mucha, porque el Ministerio podría estar vigilando.. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y fue hacia la cocina para prepararse alguna cosa de cenar. Solo encontró los restos de una pizza de la noche anterior, que devoró en unos segundos. Luego fue al salón y se recostó en el sofá, al tiempo que sacaba lo que le quedaba de su preciado tesoro blanco.

Ya casi no había nada en la bolsa. Eso significaba que muy pronto tendría que encontrarse de nuevo con Zabini, aunque todavía no sabía como pedirle que le proporcionara más mercancía si no podía pagarle ni un solo galleon. Tampoco podía arriesgarse a aparecer por Gringotts para sacar algo de su cámara… En ese instante pudo ver claramente la imagen de su padre con la misma expresión que el día que se marchó. Burla, superioridad. Él sabía que algún día volvería…Era consciente de que todavía no se habían roto todos los hilos de la marioneta. Lucius Malfoy era un hombre frío y calculador, incluso con su propio hijo.

Miró de nuevo la bolsita. ¿Cuántas veces había intentado escapar de sus garras? Habían sido tantas que le faltaban dedos para contarlas. Aquel polvo blanco era como un imán que le hacía sentirse lejos de los problemas. Sin embargo, cuando despertaba de sus ensoñaciones descubría que estos no habían hecho más que aumentar. Aún así no era capaz de resistir si él. No mientras estuviera solo…

_Ding-dong_

-¡Agg!

Ginny saltó del sofá al oír el horrible sonido del timbre. Con los ojos entrecerrados y unas ganas terribles de lanzarle un mal de ojo a quien se había atrevido a llamar a esas horas avanzó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Una sonriente Hermione esperaba al otro lado, aunque su expresión cambió radicalmente al ver semejante imagen de la pelirroja: el cabello totalmente revuelto, la cara de alguien que no ha dormido en toda la noche, y la ropa del día anterior, que aún llevaba puesta, toda arrugada.

-Un día de estos te mato…- dijo Ginny, dejándole entrar- ¿Se puede saber a que has venido un domingo a las 9 de la mañana!

-Que poca memoria tienes, Gin- la castaña se dejó caer en el sofá y sacó algunas carpetas- Ayer quedamos en que hoy mandaríamos las cartas para confirmar la asistencia a la reunión. Ya tengo la lista.

Seguramente era por eso que Hermione se había marchado corriendo de la cafetería el día anterior.

-¿Estás segura de que quedamos a esta hora? Porque creo recordar que dije "a partir de las 11"- dijo Ginny de mala gana.

-Bah, son solo un par de horitas…Además, hay mucho que hacer.

La pelirroja retuvo el impulso de tirarla por la ventana solo para poder seguir durmiendo un ratito más. En lugar de eso, se sentó al lado de su amiga y cogió las carpetas que esta le señaló. Al abrirlas vio una larga lista de nombres, entre los que reconoció a sus antiguos compañeros.

-Tú puedes organizar las cartas para los alumnos del 98 y yo las del 97- continuó Hermione- También están apuntadas las casas, así que tendremos que hacer una lista de dónde quedó cada persona para no equivocarnos con las insignias…

-Herms¿sabes? Ayer me encontré con Malfoy- comentó Ginny mientras metía una insignia de Ravenclaw en un sobre.

-Bullstrode era de Sly… ¿qué!- su amiga la miró- ¿Cuándo!

-Mientras volvía a casa. Choqué con él cuando encendieron las farolas muggles. Fue extraño…creo que es uno de ellos, aunque no estoy segura. Pero sigue siendo igual de engreído, eso si. Se atrevió a insultar a mi familia a pesar de que él parecía un vagabundo con aquella túnica harapienta.

Hermione dejó las carpetas a un lado y se acomodó, reflexionando.

-Las malas hierbas nunca cambian- dijo- Pero no veo a Malfoy de intermediario, y menos después de que hayas dicho eso. No debería decirlo, pero creo que está recibiendo su merecido por todo lo que hizo mientras estábamos en Hogwarts. Ya me puedo imaginar la cara de tu hermano cuando se lo diga...- ahogó una risita.

Ginny no dijo nada. No sabía porque, pero había tenido una sensación extraña al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de verle de nuevo? Se suponía que tenía que alegrarse de que Malfoy hubiera acabado en la calle, pero no se sentía capaz de esbozar ni una simple sonrisa. ¿Sentía…pena¿O quizá era otra cosa? Aquella mirada…cuando le había apuntado con la varita…la hacia sentirse extraña, triste.

La mañana pasó lentamente entre pergaminos y listas de antiguos alumnos. Finalmente todo quedó organizado en varios montones de cartas apilados sobre la mesa que más tarde Hermione enviaría vía-lechuza. Cuando la castaña se fue ya casi eran las dos de la tarde. Ginny no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada cuando por fin su amiga salió del piso. Sin embargo, todo cambió al recordar que al día siguiente tendría que volver a trabajar al Ministerio y aguantar a su insoportable compañera.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Comentarios de la autora (Aury): lectura voluntaria (puede contener orateces).

¡Hola de nuevo!

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este nuevo chapter Sobre actualizaciones sigo igual que siempre, ni idea xD Estoy intentando eso de llevar algunos capítulos de adelanto para no ir tan agobiada. Ya veremos que pasa…medio año escribiendo y solo llevo 4 ¬¬

Por si acaso alguien se lía, aquí dejo una mini guía de lo que significa cada signo que utilizo para pasar escenas (y así no me lío yo tampoco xD)

Otro momento/mes/día (aviso, puede ser antes o después. Aunque si es antes os daréis cuenta):

Mismo momento para otra persona::::::::::::

Separación entre el ff y otras cosas (mis orateces, por ejemplo): · · ·

Aura90


	3. Capítulo III

**…: FALSE FRIENDS :…**

-By Aura90

-Summary:D/G. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero los caminos se entrecruzan cuando el pasado comienza a estar distorsionado por los recientes acontecimientos. Sus vidas han dado un vuelco inesperado para caer en unas jaulas de las que no podrán salir sin ayuda. La pregunta es¿Lo conseguirán?

**· CAPITULO III ·**

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Lunes… maldito lunes. El lunes es el día de madrugar y regresar al trabajo. Es el día de los atascos, las comidas a las tantas y las tardes sin salir. Es el día en que, después de unas horas de descanso durante el fin de semana, debes volver a aguantar los sarcásticos comentarios de tu insoportable compañera de oficina. O, al menos, eso es lo que pensaba nuestra protagonista…

-¿Cuánto hace que no te lavas el pelo, Weasley? Seguro que no sabes ni lo que es el champú…

La aguda voz de aquella "cosa" le perforaba los tímpanos. Intentó poner la mente en blanco, cerrarla para impedir que cualquier palabra procedente de aquella horrenda criatura le dañara el cerebro. No lo consiguió, y las ganas de lanzarle el montón de pergaminos que ordenaba aumentaban a cada segundo que pasaba.

-Y esa ropa que llevas…del siglo pasado, como no.

Aquella voz…otra vez. Le taladraba la cabeza. Le echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared, pero incluso el tiempo parecía haberse detenido para verla sufrir, y las manecillas llevaban lo que ya le parecía una eternidad marcando las cinco y cuarto: la hora eterna, como la bautizó.

-Genial- se quejó en voz baja, sintiéndose la persona más desgraciada del mundo. -¿Qué habré hecho para merecer esto?-volvió a su trabajo al tiempo que oía un aleteo en la habitación

-¡Oh! Cuando termines de ordenar esos papeles tráeme un descafeinado, anda Weasley - pidió unos minutos después su compañera, mejor dicho, su jefa.

-Que te lo has creído…- murmuró Ginny, reprimiendo el impulso de darse la vuelta y echarle una buena maldición para acabar con aquello de una vez. ¿Acaso creía que iba a ir hasta Hogsmeade así sin más?

-¿Decías?

-Nada que te importe.

Nunca podría acostumbrarse. Aquello iba más allá de lo que podía soportar. Era como una mosca pesada que volaba continuamente a su alrededor y a la que era incapaz de aplastar. Y para acabar con el repertorio de mala suerte, encima la susodicha mosca era su jefa.

-Weasley¿piensas traerme el café? Y ya que vas al pueblo, lleva estos impresos a la oficina de correos-

-Ya voy- respondió la pelirroja de mala manera, arrancándole los pergaminos de la mano. Seguro que aquellas hojas tan solo eran una excusa para hacerla ir al pueblo.

-Y acuérdate de traérmelo de Madame Pudipie, sabes que no tolero otro tipo de café- le recordó su jefa.

No era más que un títere para aquella arpía. Su continuidad allí estaba en sus manos. Si dejaba escapar toda aquella furia que bullía en su interior sabía que estaría en la calle antes de lo que se tardaba en decir "maldición". Y precisamente la necesidad de tener un sueldo medianamente bueno y la crisis que atravesaban los empleos mágicos era lo único que la mantenía atada allí, sin posibilidad de revelarse.

Ante otra despectiva frase de su compañera y jefa, Ginny salió del despacho y recorrió los abarrotados pasillos del Ministerio hasta llegar a los ascensores que iban al vestíbulo, lugar donde magos de todo tipo iban y venían ante la atenta mirada de la fuente de la Hermandad, que había sido reparada un par de años antes de que abandonara Hogwarts. Todavía recordaba aquella aventura con nostalgia.

En una parte de la inmensa entrada al edificio se encontraban las chimeneas, con el fuego ardiendo tan misteriosamente como siempre. Aquellas chimeneas eran una de las pocas cosas que le gustaban del lugar. La fuente, una farsa; los empleados, muchos de esos eran una copia andante de su jefa; las normas, pura decoración…No entendía por qué Hermione insistía en que se quedara allí, si todo el Ministerio no era más que un lugar lleno de mentiras y promesas imposibles.

Alargó la mano hacia la pequeña maceta que tenía en frente para coger un puñado de polvos flu que luego tiró al fuego, y tras una rápida mirada a la fuente desapareció entre el cálido abrazo de las llamas, unas llamas que, en parte, consiguieron calmarla.

* * *

Hogsmeade estaba lleno de gente ese día, seguramente porque Halloween se acercaba, y muchos aprovechaban que todavía hacía un tiempo medianamente bueno para salir a comprar disfraces, calabazas y otras monerías típicas de la fiesta. A pesar de que entre aquella muchedumbre era más fácil pasar desapercibido, también suponía que tendría que ir paseando en público por medio pueblo para llegar a su destino a la hora prevista, y aquello no le hacía mucha gracia. ¿Y si alguien se fijaba en él? Aunque había pasado muco tiempo, los Malfoy seguían siendo bastante famosos en el mundo mágico…sobre todo en aquellas conversaciones cotidianas en las que criticar la magia oscura y a todos sus practicantes estaba a la orden del día. 

Haciendo de tripas corazón, se encogió cuanto pudo en su nuevo abrigo- que había encontrado en el armario de una de las habitaciones piso- y se internó entre la gente que paseaba por el pueblo. Varias personas lo miraron con curiosidad, ya que su aspecto, con aquella prenda el doble de grande que él, era un tanto extraño, pero nadie hizo ningún comentario al respecto, quizá porque desde hacía un tiempo aquello era bastante normal.

-¡Quita de en medio, niñato!- le espetó un fornido hombre, dándole un empujón que le hizo perder el equilibrio- ¡Esta calle no es para los vagabundos!- a la frase le siguió una risa burlona que seguramente habrían oído hasta en la capital.

El hombre murmuró algunos insultos más hacia su persona, comentarios despectivos que, si su víctima hubiera estado en otra situación, habría tenido que retirar a punta de varita. Pero el alboroto atraía a la gente, y eso era algo a lo que no podía exponerse en ese momento así que, con gran esfuerzo, ignoró a aquel mago ignorante y se marchó fuera de su alcance tan sigilosamente que nadie se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido hasta un buen rato después.

En los pocos minutos que había durado aquel desafortunado encuentro había empezado a chispear. Pequeñas gotas de agua salpicaban el suelo de vez en cuando, aunque todavía no caían las suficientes como para que la gente decidiera interrumpir su paseo. Al menos la calle principal estaba un poco más despejada… Ya se acercaba a su destino. Sin embargo, todavía le faltaba una buena caminata por las afueras. ¿Por qué había tenido que elegir un lugar tan apartado como ese? Odiaba admitirlo, pero eso de andar mucho no le gustaba demasiado. Su cuerpo estaba cada vez más agotado, como si los años pasaran de dos en dos para él, muy pronto lo harían de tres en tres, adivinó. Pero el abismo se hacía más profundo, y no había ninguna cuerda salvadora que lo sacara de él. Solo podía dejarse llevar por la oscuridad…

La Casa de los Gritos se alzaba a lo lejos, al final de un desértico camino de tierra embarrada. El cielo grisáceo y los graznidos de algún cuervo bien escondido solo conseguían aumentar su faceta de mansión del terror. Sin embargo, aquello también contribuía a ensalzar la majestuosidad con que aquella vieja casa permanecía impasible al tiempo, por muchos años que hubieran pasado desde que se construyera. Precisamente aquel halo de misterio que la rodeaba la convertía también en un lugar perfecto para las reuniones, a pesar de que estas debían realizarse en el exterior, el la parte más alejada del pueblo.

El joven se introdujo en el abandonado jardín a través de un estrecho agujero de la valla y anduvo entre los arbustos hasta la parte trasera de la casa. Al doblar la última esquina que lo separaba del lugar de reunión pudo ver una figura que esperaba de espaldas a él. Una capa provista de capucha la cubría de pies a cabeza, pero eso no evitaba que Draco supiera de quien se trataba. Avanzó hacia el desconocido, intentando hacer el mayor ruido posible para que supiera que había llegado, aunque eso ya era evidente.

-Llegas tarde- murmuró una fría voz femenina- ¿Por qué?

-Eso es cosa mía- respondió Draco secamente- Estamos aquí por otro motivo.

-No, tú estas aquí por otro motivo- la figura se dio la vuelta, dejando ver el demacrado rostro de una mujer que, si las circunstancias lo hubieran permitido, no aparentaría más de cuarenta años. En ese momento, sin embargo, estaba marcada por las cicatrices de la desesperación. Narcisa Malfoy había perdido toda la belleza de que gozaba en su juventud.

-Necesito…-el joven Malfoy vaciló unos instantes- Necesito algo de dinero.

-¿Para qué¿Para seguir atiborrándote de esa cosa sin pensar en las consecuencias¿Para matarte poco a poco¿O quizá solo para contradecir a tu padre?

-¡Ese hombre dejó de ser mi padre hace mucho!- dejó escapar Draco.

El eco de la sonora bofetada que su madre le propinó en cuanto dijo aquello resonó por unos instantes en el vacío. Narcisa se quedó paralizada al darse cuenta de su acción, y cuando al fin se recuperó no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazar a su hijo mientras lloraba de agonía.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Comentarios de la autora (Aury): lectura voluntaria (puede contener orateces).

(Por si a alguien le interesa que lo dudo, este ff empecé a escribirlo a finales de 2005 en el documento de Word pone que a principios de diciembre, así que supongo que esa fecha será…además concuerda con la fecha de entrega del trabajo que me dio la idea xD)

Pobrecito Draco…me siento culpable porque he sido yo la que ha hecho que Narcisa le pegara…Supongo que tendré que ir acostumbrándome, porque no creo que esta sea la última vez que pasa. Solo diré en mi defensa que mi imaginación me obligó a hacerlo u.u Las quejas a ella xD

Bueno, me alegra haber recibido tantos reviews (6…2 en el primer capítulo y 4 en el segundo. ¿Me dejaréis ahora 8? O.o Mejor dejo las mates…). ¡Gracias! (aunque, porfa, escribid algo más que "Actualiza" T.T)

Y esto ya se está extendiendo demasiado…

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Aura


	4. Capítulo IV

…**: FALSE FRIENDS :…**

-By Aura90

-Summary:

D/G. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero los caminos se entrecruzan cuando el pasado comienza a estar distorsionado por los recientes acontecimientos. Sus vidas han dado un vuelco inesperado para caer en unas jaulas de las que no podrán salir sin ayuda. La pregunta es¿Lo conseguirán?

(N/A: a partir de ahora igual tardo un poquito más en actualizar. Estoy intentando hacer los capítulos más largos, y me lleva un poquito más de tiempo que antes u.u)

**· CAPITULO IV ·**

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Caminaba de vuelta a Hogsmeade arrastrando los pies con desgana. Una densa neblina había sustituido a la lluvia en las afueras, y el joven tiritaba dentro de su abrigo mientras intentaba vislumbrar las débiles luces del pueblo. Pensaba en su madre, en su padre, en su vida. Aquel encuentro había salido peor de lo que esperaba y, aunque Narcisa le había prometido no delatarlo, se había negado a su petición y no le había entregado ni un mísero knut. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de su situación? No. Seguro que sabía lo que ocurría casi mejor que él mismo.

Sintió pinchazos en la mejilla y se llevó la mano al lugar donde su madre le había pegado. Todavía no podía asimilar lo que le había dicho, a pesar de que ese pequeño encuentro había acabado hacía media hora. Aquel momento le resultaba extraño, seguramente porque era la primera vez en su vida que su madre le había pegado, o quizá porque no estaba acostumbrado a que le negara algo. De cualquier forma, estaba enfadado. Sentía la rabia inundando su cabeza, cegándole.

La calle principal apareció por sorpresa. Había dejado atrás las nubes, que ya se habían liberado de su carga de agua. En ese momento el cielo volvía al color azulado de la tarde, con el Sol iluminándolo todo en sus últimas horas del día. Pero su mente todavía estaba nublada. Todos los recuerdos, desde aquel día hasta la conversación de minutos atrás, pasaban lentamente ante sus ojos, que lanzaban miradas fugaces al bolsillo derecho del abrigo. ¿Qué haría ahora? Un pensamiento fugaz le asaltó la cabeza. ¿Y si le pidiera ayuda…a esa persona? Era la última opción que le quedaba. Nunca le había dicho que no a cualquier cosa que le hubiera pedido, pero también era cierto que nunca le había pedido nada como aquello. Quizá, a cambio de algo, le ayudaría…Al fin y al cabo, tantos años de complicidad no podían haber sido en vano.

Casi contra su voluntad, el joven avanzó por la calle principal y entró en la oficina de correos. Estaba bastante oscura, pero en la penumbra se podían distinguir claramente los brillantes ojos de las lechuzas. En un rincón había un pequeño mostrador tras el cual un hombre de unos sesenta años repasaba una larga lista. Cuando Draco entró, el hombre cesó en su lectura y levantó la vista.

-¿Desea algo, señor?- preguntó.

-Quisiera enviar una carta. ¿Cuál es su lechuza más rápida?

El hombre señaló con el dedo la esquina derecha, donde descansaba uno de los animales. Era bastante grande, con las plumas pardas y ojos dorados. Draco dudó un instante, pero luego se acercó a él. Sacó una pequeña pluma desgastada y un trozo de pergamino y escribió una nota breve pero clara que posteriormente le ató a la pata. Luego dejó algunas de las últimas monedas que todavía no había gastado sobre el mostrador, y el animal echó a volar.

La lechuza tardaría al menos dos horas en llegar con una respuesta. Dos horas más en aquel pueblucho a rebosar de magos y brujas, pues lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Salió de la oficina y se fue a un callejón apartado, donde el ir y venir de la multitud parecía tan solo un murmullo lejano. Allí se sentó sobre una caja de madera y esperó. Mientras lo hacía volvió a su cabeza en encuentro con su madre. ¿Qué le habría dicho Lucius Malfoy para que ella le diera la espalda? Lucius…aquel nombre que antes admiraba se había convertido en una de sus pesadillas. No contento con haber llevado a su familia a la ruina, también había querido acabar con su propio hijo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había planeado aquello¿Cuándo dejó los dejó de lado para preocuparse únicamente por sus intereses? Por el momento no tenía respuestas para esas preguntas, pero tal vez algún día aquel extraño que una vez fue su padre las contestaría. Todas y cada una de ellas.

Quizá fuera porque estaba habituado a que un sentimiento de odio lo abordara cada vez que el nombre de Lucius Malfoy salía a la luz, pero el caso es que nada más pensar en él lo asaltó un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se recostó lo más cómodamente que pudo, apoyando la espalda en la pared del callejón, y sacó la bolsita de plástico, que apenas contenía una pizca de aquella sustancia blanca. ¿Había sido ella la culpable? Le era imposible afirmarlo, pero también el negarlo. El problema venía desde mucho tiempo atrás…aquello solo lo había acrecentado un poco más.

Tanto razonar lo abrumaba. Se levantó de golpe y volvió a la oficina de correos. No había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que la lechuza regresara, pero tampoco debía de faltar mucho, y desde luego la idea de continuar en aquel callejón no le agradaba demasiado. Entró de nuevo en la penumbra de aquel lugar y observó los ojos brillantes de los animales, que lo miraban inquietas desde sus perchas. No oyó la voz del encargado que le indicaba algo desde su puesto detrás del mostrador. Siguió observando aquellas miradas que parecían reflejar sus miedos.

-Señor- un pequeño golpecito en el hombro lo devolvió a la realidad. Volvió la cabeza y vio que el hombre, cansado de llamarlo, se había acercado hasta él- Señor, la lechuza ha llegado- y señaló por segunda vez en aquel día a la lechuza parda, que esperaba en una percha alejada con un sobre atado a la pata derecha.

El joven Malfoy caminó entre los restos de comida y los excrementos de los animales hasta llegar al lugar. Luego desató el sobre, ligero como una pluma, y lo abrió. La carta que contenía era muy breve.

_Tienes suerte de que Weasley no se haya dado cuenta. Tu carta ha llegado en un mal momento. Aún así, sabes que voy a ayudarte¿verdad? Voy a enviar a Weasley al pueblo, así que tendremos unos minutos. Entra por la chimenea de mi despacho, ya he hablado con los de control de la red flu. Y date prisa, Draco._

No tenía firma, aunque ni falta que hacía. Rompió la carta y la tiró allí mismo- entre tanta suciedad pasaría desapercibida-, y, en cuanto el último trozo hubo caído a tierra, desapareció sin inmutarse de que alguien acababa de entrar al lugar.

* * *

La carta decía que debía utilizar la chimenea para entrar. Aquello lo obligó a desplazarse hasta la casa que había conseguido en Londres, donde, afortunadamente, podía contar con una. El tiempo era escaso, pero aún así decidió cambiarse de ropa antes de ir al encuentro. La que llevaba no estaba precisamente en buen estado. El abrigo estaba empapado, incluso manchado de barro en algunas partes, y con varias plumas enganchadas. Lo mismo podría decirse de sus zapatos, también decorados con los excrementos que había tenido que pisar en la oficina de correos y decolorados en las puntas por su uso constante. En un par de minutos consiguió ducharse y vestirse de nuevo, esta vez con algunas de sus pocas pertenencias que todavía estaban en buen estado: una túnica negra de manga larga que todavía le estaba bien, y unas botas de piel de dragón, también negras, que le venían un poco ajustadas.

Ya arreglado se dirigió a la cocina y buscó entre los cajones hasta encontrar el saquito azulado donde guardaba los polvos flu. Seguidamente entró en el salón y se plantó frente a la chimenea. Después de encender un pequeño fuego metió la mano en el saquito, sacó un puñado de polvos verdosos y brillantes. Los tiró inmediatamente a la chimenea y murmuró su lugar de destino. Una fuerza invisible lo succionó e hizo que girara a toda velocidad entre el fuego verdoso provocado por los polvos. Luego todo cesó y salió por otra chimenea, lejos de su casa. Había llegado a un despacho cuadrado, bastante grande. En un rincón había un gran escritorio de madera lleno de libros, pergaminos y botes de tinta. Lo mismo ocurría en el resto de la estancia. Los papeles formaban montañas delante de varias estanterías y debajo de una gran ventana que mostraba un inusual cielo azulado. Cerca de la puerta había una planta medio marchita pero llena de flores. Encima de esta colgaba un reloj que marcaba las cinco y veinte. Y allí, al lado de la chimenea, con una túnica ajustada de color verde y el cabello recogido en un moño medio deshecho, aunque igualmente elegante, esperaba ella. Aquella visión le impactó. A pesar de haber sido "amigos" por varios años, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se vieran por última vez. Y, al parecer, ambos habían cambiado bastante…

-Bienvenido al Ministerio, Draco- saludó su anfitriona, sonriendo con una malicia inocente. Y se acercó para observarlo más de cerca. Evidentemente, parecía sorprendida de ver al joven tan demacrado y mal vestido, pero no dijo nada más.

Draco le devolvió el saludo.

-Has cambiado mucho, Pansy- comentó, aunque pronto deseó no haberlo dicho. Aquello profanaba por completo la faceta de "chico frívolo" que se ganó varios años atrás. Buscó rápidamente una forma de enmendar su error- ¿Cómo es que llegaste al Ministerio?

-¿Intentas cambiar de tema?- preguntó ella, sin dejar de sonreír. Pero decidió seguirle el juego- Bueno, siempre viene bien tener una posición privilegiada dentro del "status social".

¿Por qué le recordaba tanto a Zabini aquella respuesta¿Por qué también le recordaba a él mismo en el pasado, cuando todavía estaba en Hogwarts y alardeaba de su posición social? Tampoco le importaba mucho. Estaba allí para conseguir olvidar por un poco más de tiempo aquella época, no para pensar más en ella, pero corroboró lo que decía Pansy con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Ahora me toca a mi preguntar, supongo- la joven se acercó al escritorio, quitó algunos pergaminos de un manotazo y se sentó, cruzando las piernas. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro- ¿Por qué querías verme?

-Necesito que me prestes…-comenzó a decir él, tal y como lo había hecho ante Narcisa. Pero en esta ocasión no llegó a terminar la frase.

-¿Dinero?- adivinó Pansy, chasqueando la lengua- ¿En qué lío estás metido, Draco Malfoy?

El joven dudó un momento, pero no tardó en empezar a contarle a su ex-compañera de casa todo lo que había ocurrido desde su marcha de Hogwarts: el conflicto con su padre, su huida de la mansión Malfoy, el pacto con Zabini… Tan solo ocultó el encuentro de unas horas antes con su madre. Llevaba esperando mucho tiempo para desahogarse, y por fin pudo deshacerse de todas aquellas cosas que lo atormentaban. Al menos eso creyó al principio. Los recuerdos no tardaron en volver a su mente para seguir instalados allí. Pansy escuchaba toda su historia con interés fingido, porque sabía que podría sacar algún dato de interés de ella. Era su forma de ser. Pero Draco Malfoy necesitaba a una persona que lo escuchara de verdad, alguien que lo ayudara a olvidar y consiguiera apartarle del camino en el que se había metido. No obstante, siguió narrando con sumo cuidado lo ocurrido, ocultando todo aquello que pudiera perjudicarle en un futuro. Cuando acabó, volvió a formular la cuestión que le había llevado hasta aquel despacho del Ministerio.

-¿Me ayudarás?

-Sabes que no hago nada si no obtengo algo a cambio…- advirtió ella, meditando.

Draco asintió. La conocía bien después de tantos años juntos en Hogwarts. Incluso adivinaba qué era lo que Pansy le iba a pedir a cambio del dinero. En un principio era eso lo que había impedido que fuera a hablar con ella. Como cualquier Slytherin, era astuta y calculadora.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó, para confirmar sus sospechas.

Por toda respuesta ella se levantó y se acercó a él lentamente, con una sonrisa de picardía y los ojos centelleantes. Puso sus manos pálidas y suaves sobre su pecho e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, de forma que sus labios rozaban la oreja del joven. Entonces, eligiendo las palabras adecuadas, susurró la que sería su recompensa por ayudarlo. Luego se apartó despacio de él y aguardó su decisión.

Draco ya había pensado en eso cuando decidió enviarle la carta para hablar con ella. Si bien en ese momento no tenía muy claro si aceptaría el trato que le propondría Pansy, desde que llegara al despacho todas sus dudas se habían disipado. No parecía tan horrible, después de todo. Ambos habían cambiado mucho. Esbozó una gélida sonrisa.

-Bien- aceptó.

-Entonces hemos acabado- concluyó Pansy- Será mejor que te vayas antes de que vuelva Weasley. No convendría que nos encontrara charlando.

Se acercó al escritorio, arrancó un trozo de pergamino de uno de los documentos, cogió una larga pluma de faisán y garabateó algo rápidamente. Luego se acercó de nuevo a Draco y dejó caer el pergamino en uno de sus bolsillos.

El joven Malfoy se volvió hacia la chimenea para marcharse. Introdujo una mano en una pequeña cajita rosada para sacar un puñado de polvos flu que tiró al fuego, y dio un par de pasos hacia delante para introducirse en él. Antes de que las llamas lo envolvieran oyó a Pansy, que lo llamaba. Se giró para verla.

-El sábado a las diez- dijo ella, que de nuevo estaba sentada sobre el escritorio- No lo olvides, o…

Interrumpió lo que iba a decir al oír unos golpes en la puerta, que se abrió de par en par. Ginny Weasley entró en el despacho tambaleándose y miró casi al instante hacia la chimenea, hacia Draco. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y entonces el despacho desapareció entre las llamas.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Comentarios de la autora (Aury): lectura voluntaria (puede contener orateces).

¡Chan¡Pansy Parkinson aparece¿Qué papel tendrá esta antigua Slyth en el ff? Ya se irá descubriendo :P Mientras tanto se pueden ir haciendo teorías… En un principio no tenía que descubrirla hasta dentro de varios capítulos, pero hice una remodelación de ideas (la primera versión del capítulo cuatro me pareció demasiado ficticia. Aunque si a alguien le apetece leerla puedo ponerla cuando acabe el ff xD). En fin, supongo que ahora ya tiene un poco más de sentido todo lo visto…Pero bueno, mejor dejo de escribir tanto, porque con todo lo que digo a final de chapter se podría hacer otro ff u.u

Toda la gente que dice "Dejad Reviews" recibe un montón, no se por qué. ¿Será porque mis ff los lee poca gente o porque los lectores son tímidos? Ahí quedará la pregunta…por si acaso, seguiré el ejemplo y diré¡Dejad Reviews, que me animan porque veo que mi historia no es tan loca como yo pensaba! O.o

Se despide

Aura


	5. Capítulo V

…**: FALSE FRIENDS :…**

-By Aura90

-Summary:

D/G. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero los caminos se entrecruzan cuando el pasado comienza a estar distorsionado por los recientes acontecimientos. Sus vidas han dado un vuelco inesperado para caer en unas jaulas de las que no podrán salir sin ayuda. La pregunta es¿Lo conseguirán?

**· CAPITULO V ·**

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

El local de Madame Pudipié estaba a rebosar. Aun así, Ginny solo tuvo que esperar un par de minutos hasta que la dueña del lugar la atendió y le dio un enorme vaso humeante a cambio de un par de sickles. Salió de allí un poco menos malhumorada por la corta espera, con el café en una mano y el sobre con los pergaminos que tenía que entregar en la otra, y fue hacia la oficina de correos evitando los charcos que se habían formado por la lluvia de la tarde.

Cuando entró en el oscuro lugar la invadió una sensación extraña. Miró instintivamente hacia la zona donde reposaban las lechuzas, pero allí solo estaban los ruidosos animales durmiendo o picoteándose entre ellos. Sin embargo, juraría que alguien se había desaparecido en el mismo instante en que había entrado ella. No le dio importancia. Avanzó hacia el mostrador, donde un hombre de unos sesenta años repasaba una larga lista.

-Disculpe- le dijo al encargado, mientras dejaba el vaso de café a un lado sin muchos miramientos- Vengo a traer unos papeles del Ministerio.

El hombre la miró como si se tratara de un fantasma, cosa que molestó a la pelirroja. Luego bajó la mirada para observar los pergaminos que cargaba y señaló una lechuza que dormitaba en la penumbra. Ginny se acercó a ella y para atarle los pergaminos a una pata, una tarea bastante difícil, ya que el animal no parecía muy dispuesto a querer trabajar y no dejaba de zafarse de aquella desconocida que quería hacerle cruzar el país en plena tarde y con la niebla acechando. Tras diez minutos de intensa lucha la joven consiguió su propósito y volvió de nuevo al mostrador para dejar unas moneadas antes de coger el café y marcharse de allí lo más rápido posible.

Poco después aparecía en las chimeneas del vestíbulo del Ministerio, con los brazos estirados para evitar mancharse de café durante el viaje. La idea de lanzárselo a su jefa a la cara en cuanto entrara en el despacho le pareció tentadora, pero imposible de llevar a cabo sin que la siguiera un despido: el suyo. Se permitió al menos el lujo de soñar con ello mientras caminaba de vuelta a su lugar de trabajo.

Le sorprendió oír voces al llegar. Dejó salir a su curiosidad y pegó la cabeza a la puerta para intentar distinguir el tema de la conversación después del vano intento de mirar por el cristal –tan solo se veían dos figuras borrosas-, pero hablaban demasiado bajo y tan solo pudo captar un par de palabras carentes de sentido. Sin embargo, reconoció a los interlocutores de inmediato. Primero a su jefa, Pansy Parkinson, con aquella voz aguda de siempre; y tras unos minutos de deliberación la segunda persona que, si no estaba equivocada, era ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy. Dejó escapar un chillido de sorpresa, pero se tapó la boca con la mano inmediatamente en cuanto se dio cuenta. Por fortuna, ni Malfoy ni Parkinson se dieron cuenta.

-Esto tengo que contárselo a Hermione…-murmuró para sí, e intentó de nuevo echar un vistazo a través del cristal. Los dos borrones estaban ahora muy juntos.

De pronto alguien la empujó hacia la puerta. Volvió la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba, pero perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó hacia delante. Apoyó las manos sobre el cristal de la puerta, que se abrió por el impacto. La pelirroja consiguió evitar la caída y levantó la vista para ubicarse. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Malfoy, que en ese preciso instante desaparecía entre el fuego de la chimenea. Luego se giró hacia su jefa que, a juzgar por su expresión, no parecía muy contenta por la inesperada entrada.

-¿Qué haces, Weasley?-le espetó, retomando la compostura.

-Lo siento- dijo Ginny, no muy arrepentida- Me han empujado cuando iba a llamar. ¿He interrumpido algo?

Le parecía una pregunta estúpida. Era evidente que lo había hecho, y precisamente por eso estaba particularmente contenta. Sentía una pequeña Ginny saltando de alegría dentro de ella. Pansy la miró con rabia contenida, pero no por mucho tiempo. El reloj marcó las seis de la tarde, y antes de que la antigua Sly pudiera articular una palabra Ginny ya había salido de allí.

Malfoy aterrizó en su casa sudando. Le parecía que se encontraba todavía en el despacho de Pansy, con las llamas que crepitaban en la chimenea acariciando su piel, y veía los ojos verdes de Ginny Weasley clavados en los suyos. No había duda de que le había visto, pero ¿se lo diría a alguien? No podía hacer más que rogar que la joven Weasley mantuviera la boca cerrada. Si no, podría tener graves problemas, sobre todo con su padre.

Tan enfrascado estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio a la lechuza que esperaba junto a la ventana hasta que esta, molesta al sentirse ignorada, ululó fuertemente, lo que hizo que Draco pegara un salto del susto. Se llevó la mano al pecho y sintió los latidos acelerados de su corazón, pero el animal volvió a la carga y no tuvo más remedio que acercarse. Era una lechuza grisácea, con dos grandes manchas blancas alrededor de los ojos que le daban un aspecto más sabio. En una pata llevaba atado un sobre de mediano tamaño. Draco intentó quitárselo. Sin embargo, la lechuza seguía enfadada y no reprimió sus ganas de darle un ligero picotazo en el dedo cuando hubo acabado, tras lo cual alzó el vuelo y se fue del inmueble.

El joven miró el sobre. No figuraba ninguna dirección. Ni tan siquiera la suya. Aquello debía de significar que la persona que lo había enviado no tenía ni idea de donde vivía. Le llamó la atención lo que ponía en el reverso. Con letras grandes de color dorado habían escrito "_Reunión Hogwarts: antiguos alumnos_". Su primera intención fue tirar el sobre al fuego, pero sentía curiosidad por saber qué era todo aquello, y en lugar de eso lo abrió. Dentro había una carta y una chapa de color verde con el dibujo de una serpiente y el nombre de su antigua casa en el colegio, Slytherin. Desdobló el pergamino y leyó:

_Querido/a ex-alumno/a:_

_Has sido invitado a la I Reunión de Antiguos Alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería que tendrá lugar en el Gran Comedor del castillo la noche del día 31 de octubre a las 20.00 pm. Esta reunión tiene como motivo principal reunir a aquellos que consiguieron su graduación en los cursos del 97/98. Por favor, confirma tu asistencia antes del día 27._

_Atte._

_Hermione Granger_

Sin duda lo normal habría sido que aquella carta pereciera chamuscada por las llamas. No obstante, Draco decidió guardarla por el momento. Quizá en aquella reunión podía encontrar algo de provecho…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Estás segura de que era él, Ginny?- volvió a preguntar Hermione mientras negaba con la cabeza al ver la tela que le mostraba su amiga.

Era miércoles por la tarde, dos días después del lunes en que la pelirroja había visto a Malfoy en el despacho donde trabajaba, y Ginny y Hermione estaban de nuevo en casa de la primera organizando los preparativos de todo lo referente a la reunión de antiguos alumnos, lo que incluía elegir telas cursis y recortar estrellitas doradas de papel para decorar el gran Comedor de Hogwarts, donde se llevaría a cabo el evento.

-¡Ya es la quinta vez que me lo preguntas!- exclamó la pelirroja, exasperada y descargando toda su ira contra una nueva tela rojiza que pronto tuvo los bordes deshilachados. Aquella tela pagó por todos los comentarios que Ginny había tenido que soportar los dos últimos días de su jefa- ¡Sí¡Era él! Lo vi antes de que los polvos flu hicieran efecto.

-Ohhh…

Hermione parecía bastante calmada ante la noticia, o quizá es que no escuchaba nada de lo que su amiga le decía. No dejaba de escribir una enorme lista de cosas que iban a hacer falta, al tiempo que decidía si el paño que sostenía Ginny era o no el adecuado. Parecía vivir en un mundo aparte.

-¿Me estas escuchando?- la joven Weasley soltó el trozo de tela y fue a sentarse de morros en el sofá, cruzando brazos y piernas como si estuviera enfadada, y mirando fijamente a la castaña, que pegó un brinco al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierta.

-Ay…lo siento, Gin. Es que…tenemos que preparar tanto en tan poco tiempo… ¡No me imaginaba que la reunión se celebraría el día de Halloween¡Solo tenemos una semana y media para prepararla! Ay, ay…-Hermione dejó la lista sobre la mesita y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sin dejar de murmurar.

-¿Y que va a pasar con los alumnos?- preguntó Ginny, que ya había dejado de fingir.

-Tendrán su fiesta en una sala del castillo. Eso me dijo McGonagall. La modificarán con magia para que parezca el Gran Comedor- Hermione resopló- Con lo fácil que habría sido hacerla en otro sitio, o un día que no molestáramos…Pero dijeron que sería mejor hacerla en el castillo. Para rememorar viejos tiempos…

La castaña dejó de hablar y volvió a su tarea de hacer la lista de cosas necesarias. Era evidente que había pasado todo el día –y quizá también toda la noche, a juzgar por las ojeras que le marcaban el rostro- buscando ideas para la reunión. Que Ginny supiera, no contaba con más ayuda que la suya para la organización. A veces se esforzaba demasiado…

-¿Por qué no descansas un poco y mientras voy mirando el menú para elegir la comida?- le sugirió.

Hermione protestó, pero aún así no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y se tumbó de lado en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza sobre un cojín, para dormir un rato. Cuando estuvo profundamente dormida, Ginny se levantó con cuidado, cogió unos cuantos pergaminos y empezó a escribir tres largas cartas, todas ellas casi idénticas. Una vez hubo terminado, sacó a Pig de su jaula (lanzándole una mirada amenazadora para que no abriera el pico) y procedió a explicarle minuciosamente lo que debía hacer. Pig estiró una pata, donde quedaron atados los sobres, y estiró las alas. Parecía un ser deforme con tanto bulto, y cuando probó a alzar el vuelo casi podrían haber confundido el aire con una montaña rusa. Por fín consiguió una forma de mantenerse a flote, e inmediatamente salió volando por la ventana.

Ginny volvió al sofá y repasó la larga lista que había hecho Hermione. Encontró desde el nombre de uno de los grupos de música más famosos del mundo mágico, "The wolves"- de los que las leyendas populares decían que se llamaban así porque uno de sus integrantes había conseguido escapar de un hombre lobo-, hasta pequeñas notas donde se recordaba a si misma que tenía que comprar cosas tan tontas como globitos de papel o confeti muggle. Mientras la pelirroja leía no pudo evitar pensar que a veces su amiga era un poco obsesiva.

En su "búsqueda entre los papeles" encontró algo que le empañó los ojos. Era una foto de su penúltimo año en Hogwarts. En ella salían todos los que habían estado en el Departamento de Misterios cuando iba a cuarto: Neville, apresando en sus manos a su sapo Trevor mientras sonreía con timidez; Hermione, con su insignia de prefecta reluciendo en su túnica; Ron, espantando a Pig a manotazos; Luna, con los ojos en blanco, como si hubiera alguna criatura extraña sobre sus cabezas; ella, Ginny, más llena de pecas de lo que recordaba; y Harry, intentando ocultar una profunda tristeza tras una sonrisa. Todavía recordaba aquel día como si hubiera sido el anterior…

**---Flash Back---**

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Ginny mientras seguía a Harry Potter por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

-Tengo que decirte algo- dijo él, y bajó la mirada.

Por aquel gesto la pelirroja adivinó que no iba a ser nada bueno. Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a una salita vacía en uno de los pisos superiores. Entraron, y el chico cerró la puerta.

-Ginny…verás- sus ojos observaban el lugar, pero no a la pelirroja que tenía enfrente- Tenemos que…terminar. Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido…no puedo…-hizo una pausa y la miró- No puedo tener una relación con alguien.

-Ya…- Ginny fingió aceptar su explicación. No podía comprender lo que él sentía en ese momento, pero sabía que la lucha contra Voldemort le había dejado profundas secuelas.

-Voy a irme por un tiempo de Londres- siguió él- Estudiaré la carrera de auror en otro país, y entonces volveré- acarició la mejilla de la chica- Sabes lo que ocurrió, y que quedarme aquí no hace más que traerme malos recuerdos. Pero cuando los supere, cuando por fin lo acepte, volveré para estar a tu lado- a sus palabras les siguió un corto beso mojado por las lágrimas del adiós.

-¡Harry¡Ginny!- la voz de Ron les llegó desde el final del pasillo. Era evidente que había visto el mapa del merodeador que Harry había dejado sobre la cama- ¿Estáis ahí¡Tenemos que bajar a hacernos la foto!

Harry avanzó hacia la puerta.

-Vamos…-su mirada volvió al suelo.

**---Fin de Flash Back---**

Un río de lágrimas cayó por la mejilla de Ginny ante aquel recuerdo. Enterró la cabeza en el cojín más cercano y se tumbó, tal y como había hecho Hermione minutos antes. Así se quedó que su llanto cesó y el sueño llegó como su sustituto impasible.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Comentarios de la autora (Aury): lectura voluntaria (puede contener orateces).

Y otro capítulo que se acaba.

Bueno, se suponía que este capítulo era la mitad del 5 y la otra mitad del 6, pero creo que así, más larguitos, quedan mejor¿verdad? Ese final…la verdad es que no sabía bien como meter a Harry en toda esta historia. Al final lo he puesto de rompecorazones u.u Espero que el chico consiga arreglarlo…

A otra cosa: Ya que Ginny no puede vengarse de Pansy, la idea es que lo hagáis los/las lectores/as. Así que, para quien quiera, aquí esta Saca a Pansy, bien amordazada, de algún lado Pero, por favor, dejádmela viva, que la necesito para próximos capítulos xD (a no ser que alguien me encuentre una doble suya O.o). Prometo devolvérosla al final del fic o

Después de otro capítulo acabado, me despido hasta el próximo. ¡No os olvidéis de dejar algún review!

Aura


End file.
